Persephone's Replacement
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Persephone's best friend Rose would do anything for her friends. Persephone wants out and Rose wants to see new places. What if during the trade Rose falls in love. What if Hades falls in love too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Rose's POV  
I was sitting at the banquent with my friend Angela. I am the goddess of clumbsiness and Angela is the goddess of randomness. Today is the winter solctice. All the gods are here even Persephone. I became quick friends with her and instantly felt bad for her. I met Hades he's okay I mean besides the fact he's married and was staring at me. "Persephone, if there's anything I can do to help you." I said feeling like I was one of her best friends. She looked at me serious and whispered "I want out of this." I looked around to see if her husband was there. He was sulking in the corner.

"I'll replace you in the underworld." I said only loud enough where she could hear it. "You mean that are you serious." She said shocked I'd do that. "Yes, go ahead and tell your mother but also tell Hades since it will effect him. "I explained. She went over to the tables he was at and told him. "No No No, there's no way in Tartars I'd allow that." He yelled. I walked over to the table. He suddenly calmed down. I twirled my black hair around my finger and then touched his hair. If flirting was the way for him to agree then by the gods I was gonna flirt.

"Okay sure do what ever." He said pulling me down to a seat close to him. I looked back to Persephone and mouthed "You soo owe me." She nodded and went on dancing. Hades turned to me and said "That was selfless thing to do." I nodded nervously. I was now to live with a god I barely knew. "No there's no way in Hades she's going to do that." Angela yelled walking over to us. "So you two are going to be lving together."She asked curious. Hades grinned and said "Yes." I knew what he was thinking about and said "No get your head out of the gutter if you can." Angela laughed now getting it and said" Who me or over here."

I looked over at Hades. His suit was black and his face was so pale he was almost concidered a skelaton. I couldn't look him in the face to long. He reminded me so much of Mick Jagger. I looked away blushing. " What am I that handsome I make you blush."He said confidently. "No it's just you look so much like Mick Jagger." I said trying not to laugh. He smiled and said " Is that a turn on for you or a turn off."

Angela looked at us and said "Are you kidding Mick Jagger is her celebrity crush." I looked away blushing again. "Oh so that's why you can't look at me." He said moving a piece of my hair. I blushed again probably looking like a tomatoe. "Oh so my little brother has a new girl friend who is this beautiful woman." Zeus said. I looked up so he could see my face. He looked surprized. "I heard about the trade and I will allow it only if you show us how much your in love,kiss." Zeus said making this complicated.

I looked back at Hades he looked at me and shrugged. He got closer and whispered "If you do this I'll let you leave the underworld whenever you want." I nodded and got an inche away from his face. We kissed softly. Hades deepened the kiss and I broke it. Zeus turned away and I whispered "You so owe me, now." "I know just please don't be mad." Hades pleaded. A few of the gods had been watching. Aphrodite came over and blessed us.

"Wow, how fast does news travel in Olympus." Hades said watching gods whisper about us person to person. "Faster than the speed of light." I said trying to be funny. Hades laughed and put his arm around me. We decided to play along until we got to the Underworld. Every god bought the whole act. He was telling me about the Underworld when Ares walked over."Ares for the last time no, I'm with Hades now." I said rubbing his arms.

He nearly chocked on nectar and ambrosia. "Yes, I'm lucky to have her." He said leaning close to me. "What are you trying to do." He asked as Ares left. "Oh that, he's been trying to get a date with me since I got here." He smiled and said "To get the message across we could kiss again." I rolled my eyes and said "Let's not overdue it." He shrugged and went back to drinking. "We should dance." I suggested. He nodded and stood up helping me up.

He had me in his arms and we were dancing close. "Do you mind?" I asked putting my head on his chest. "Nope go ahead." He said getting closer so I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. I have nothing against Australin's in the audio book Charon has an Australin accent.

Hades's POV  
I now have a fake girlfriend. She's pretty. She's also only doing this for Persephone. I remember why I even kidnapped her. She was bright,innocent, and more importantly happy. Rose can be happy anywhere. She was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention. She has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. She looked up and said "Were you listening." I nodded and she said "Good tell me what I said." I had really no idea so I said "You have really green eyes." She blushed and said "That wasn't it but good answer,"

"At the end of the dance get your stuff, so that we can go back to the Underworld." I said as the dance began to end. She came back with a suitcase and a back pack. "Ready to go." She said putting on the backpack. I showed her the tickets. She looked at them and laughed. "We are going to fly." She said nervous. "What do you not fly." I asked not trying to seem harsh. "I fly just not with the lord of the dead, does your brother know you are planning on flying." She said seeming logical.

"If it concerns you we won't be bothered by Zeus, he doesn't want to bother our alone time." I said softer. She smiled a little bit. We were on the plane and she was asleep. Her head was on my shoulder. Her hair was blakenting around us. She was waking up when I noticed I had been playing with her hair. "Having fun." She said leaning away. "Very."I said putting my arm around her. She looked at my arm and snuggled back into my chest.

Why is she that comfortable in doing that? Has she already have a boy friend. The plane stopped and we got off. My car was being driven over here by Charon. She stopped and started laughing. I didn't see anything wrong with my car. "You drive a hearse." I rolled my eyes at her sillyness. We got in the back of the car when I said "Yes,I'm Hades lord of the dead and yes I drive a cadilac hearse." She was laughing to where I thought she'd die of laughter.

"Oh sorry is there a shella or a hyena back there." Charon said looking at Rose. "I'm guessing Charon's an Aussie." Rose retorted laughing. " Aussie means what now?" I asked as if what she was saying was Greek to me (no put intended) "Aussie = Australian." She explained. I looked back at Charon. He was laughing while driving. Happyness was spreading throught out the car. It was sickining like I thought it was actually good.

She was now still laughing but not about that. "Angela said Zeus is planning on building a cabin at the camp for me." She looked at me and her smile vanished. "Oh come on I've only been a goddess for a year not like I'm gonna go out a do that." She said putting my arm around her. Charon looked at us from the driver's seat and pressed a button that made a little thing pop up so he could see us.

"Well were alone now." I said not thinking about the double meaning of that. She looked at me seriously and said "Is your head like stuck in the gutter." I thought about what I said. "Oh no not like that I was just stating the obvious."I tried explaing. "Yeah ,yeah that's what you ment." She said smiling evily. We were sitting close in kissing distance when her phone rang. "Good timing Angela." She said before answering it.

**Phone Conversatin **_Angela **Rose**** Hades**_

_hi so how's Corspse Breath_

**_Hi to you too Angela and don't call him that he's actually nice_**

_so you like him_

**_maybe is that a problem for you and Apollo_**

_no probably for all of Olympus but not me and Apollo._

**_Did you have a reason for calling beside insulting Hades_**

_yes actually how could you do this_

**_do what_**

_decide to live with Hades while I'm about to get married_

**_Angela I'm fine with you getting married and second DON'T START YELLING_**

_yes ma'm but still who's gonna be my maid of honor ,now_

**_Persephone you knew her before me so it's only fair_**

_but you'll miss the wedding_

**_Well I can't do anything about that I'm sorry _**

Just then Hades took the phone.

**_She'll be at the wedding and I'll be her date. _**

_wow okay_

**_What did Hades say_**

_You'll be at the wedding and so will Hades as your date. _

**_Angela I've gotta go bye._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Hades's POV  
We were walking out of the car and into the building. It was a regular lobby. Charon sat back where he was. We went on into the elevator. Suddenly she grabbed my hand. She was either scared or wanting to know someone was alive. I put my hand over hers and lead her to the castle. "It's wow." She said as the doors opened. I took the coat she had on and put it on a coat rack made of a skelaton hand.

She walked around and was speechless. "Uh do you want to see your room." She looked around and nodded. Walking down the long hallway, I noticed she was staring at every painting and decoration. She seemed very interested in art. Nico came out of his room. "Uh hi Lord Hades and um who are you." He said nervously. "Hi I'm Rose and you are." Rose said extending her hand. Nico took it and shook it saying "I'm Nico and what happened to Persephone?" She looked nervously back at me as if Nico would cry if she told him.

"Well, Persephone is divorcing Hades." She said quietly. Nico thought for a moment and said " Thank the gods I never liked her, you seem a lot better." She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and said " Sometimes I feel that way about Angela but we're still the bestest buddies ever." Nico looked confused for a moment and said " Who's Angela?" Rose took a deep breath and said " She's the goddess of randomness and I'm the goddess of clumbsiness."

Nico was trying not to laugh. "Go ahead laugh, I did when Zeus told me." She said laughing. Nico blurted out in laughter. Rose's laugh was so contagious I found myself laughing. "As goddess of clumbsiness what can you do?" Nico asked interested. "Well I need a volenter to show you." She said looking at me. I rolled my eyes I knew what she was going to do. "Go ahead if you must." I said preparing myself to feel the floor.

She rapidly jerked her hand across her chest. With in seconds I was on the ground. Nico gasped he hadn't seen anything like this. I got back up and looked at him. His eyes looked at Rose with a new respect and fear. Nico went back to his room whispering something about clumsiness being very important. She laughed hearing his debait. " You know it's not that great of a power most the year I just sit around." Rose said with a bored expresion.

"Ha I wish I could do that." I said in pure envy. I had to run the stupid dead. "Uh this is your room." I said gesturing towards a carved wooden door. It was carved with pictures of skelatons and skulls. She turned the knob to open the door and the picture changed. The picture changed to a beach scene two sail boats, and a wind surfer. "Posiedon must love you." I said pointing to the door. Rose laughed and said " Yeah, not any more." She said as it changed back to the skulls.

She went into her room with her bags and came back out. I stared at her she looked behind her as if one of her friends were there. She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "Didn't you say that you'd show me the throne room?" I thought back to our conversation in the car and I said _"I'll show you the throne room if you want."_ I nodded and said " I did promise that,so come on." She followed close behind me like if I stopped we'd be on top of each other.

I stopped and sure enough we were on top of each other. That wasn't the worst of it Nico had been there the whole time. "Uh Lord Hades, why are you under Rose?" He asked innocently. Rose answered by getting up and saying "Oh your father's the worst flirt in the world and he made me trip." After he left akwardly I got close enough to where I could kiss her and said " I'm not that bad a flirt and you tripped both of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Hades's POV  
I walked back in from torturing souls to find Rose sitting in the throne I told her she could have. She looked bored. I walked to my throne and slouched on it poping my back and neck. "So how was your day?" She asked facing me. I could tell she was curious and really didn't know what I do. So I said the most intellegent thing I could think of " Torturing souls piece a cake not a problem." She looked at me her eyes saying she was hurt but she didn't let me know.

She got up from her throne and in my face while saying "You don't use sarcasm on me, I take crap from no one god or not." She sat back on her throne releaved of what she had to say. I was usely sarcastic to everyone but I felt bad now she actually wanted to know what I do and I blew her off. She turned in her throne where she couldn't see me. "Rose, I'm sorry." I said trying to get her attention so I could tell her.

She didn't respond. I tried calling her name while Nico came in. " Oh cool, Rose you have an ipod." He said making her come out of her trance. She took the little ear buds out and said "Yep but I only have sixty songs on it." She put them back in and Nico left. I immediatly felt stupid she was listening to music. She turned around facing me and said " So how was the silent treatment."

Rose was trying to teach me a lesson. She was ignoring me on purpose and the music helped her. "It was awful." I said mostly telling the truth. Persephone never gave me the silent treatment. She'd just have visitors ,male visitors. I thought the same thing would happen now. Rose is so pretty and I'm lord of the underworld. Beauty is not suppose to be down here. "Why did you really agree to replace Persephone?" I asked not thinking she only had one reason.

Her expresion softed and she said " No one should be caged like a bird except for those few strong ones." I didn't understand what she ment. "Nico, you may come in." Rose said glancing at Nico hiding behind a pole. I was still trying to figure out what she ment when Nico said " Lord Hades I think she means strong people should be pushed to their limits in anything they do." Rose looked amazed and said "That's right Nico." He stood there for a moment and said "Why did you tell father that."

"It's obvious enough he needed to hear the truth." Rose said giving me some tough love. Nico nodded and left. I looked at her amazed not only had she said something truely worth Athena's wisdom but she said I needed to know that. I still didn't understand why I need to hear that. "Why did I need to hear that?" I asked simply confused.

"Well at the dance you said you hated this place and your job." Rose said simply. I motioned for her to go on. She laughed at my not knowing where she was getting at. " You are very strong on the inside so am I. That's why I came down here and to help a friend." I haven't been more confused in eons. My face probably showed my confusion.

"You're like a rock,emotions don't get in the way when you're doing something." She explained in laymans terms. I finally understood what she was saying. She dropped the conversation as I finally understood. "I don't hate my job now you're here." I said overcome with new confidence.

She looked away for a second and said " If you're just saying that for the act I'd stop they already believe it." My smile vanished. "Rose, I actually really do love you." I said standing up from my throne. She did the same. She stood still if I wasn't the lord of dead I would have thought she was. "Hades, I felt that way when we were on the plane, but then I thought why would you like me." Rose said feeling self-conscious.

"Rose, what are you talking about. You're pretty, caring,sweet, great with kids, and I swear on the River of Styx that you're giving me a tooth ache." I said confused on why she thought I didn't like her. She didn't object she just blushed. "I was really thinking why you'd like me, I'm dull,dark and boring." She rolled her eyes and said " No, you're sweet,chivalrous,dark,funny, and a little sarcastic." Rose said looking over to the same pole.

"Nico, for the love of all things dark and evil will you stop interupting us." I yelled. Rose looked at me for a moment and laughed "Nico is up in his room with my ipod and why are you yelling." I took a deep breath to relax. "If Nico isn't over there why did you glance over there." I asked sounding like a brat. "Number one don't use that tone with me, second Hermes is standing behind the pole, and third you need to relax." She said using her fingers.

"Oh uh sorry Hermes." I said as he handed me the package. "Why are you appolgizing to him you yelled at Nico." Rose said disgusted in me. I was about to open the package when I saw it was addressed to Rose. "Rose, this is your's." I said handing her the box. She put the box on a table and opened it. She laughed as she held it out for me to see. It was a dress. The dress was deep purple and probably barely went down to Rose's knees.

"Oh gods, I remember the parties I went to in this." She said holding the dress up to her self. My smile vanished I really didn't want to know how the parties ended.


End file.
